Cartman's Stupid Bet
by ask1kylebroflovski
Summary: Cartman makes a bet with Kyle, and is happy about this bet cause he's certain he will win this one, and Kyle doesn't take this bet to his liking, but goes for it, Cartman, will finally get what he ALWAYS wanted...
1. Cartman's Stupid Bet

Chapter 1  
Kyman- Cartman's Bet

Cartmans POV

Another day, another boring science lesson. As I sit here, revison notes and discarded paper airplanes scattered around my desk, I can't help but think back to the beginning of the semester. Ahh, the beginning of the semester, when we mostly did experiements, me and Kenny dissecting frogs and having organ fights, making our very own stink bombs and using red hot prods straight from the bunsen burner to poke Butters with... fun times. The only memory of those childish days are the third degree burns on the nape of Butters' neck. I lift my head out out of this slump of boredom and rest my eyes on the teacher. Miss Clark, she was quite young, mid twenties maybe, she was often our main discussion topic of which girls we'd like to fuck. But as I look at her now, hair in a messy ponytail, her hand nervously jittering as she writes on the whiteboard and glasses askew, she looks decidedly unattractive. It was a shame really, she used to be a hot piece of ass.

Anyway, I decide to have a look around the room, who would be a good target for a spitball. Kenny was at the back with the slutty new girl, she had been in the school only a few days, but had already been labelled a whore. Which was fine with Kenny, he was done with innocence. He wanted a woman. Or judging by the new girl an STD. They were talking, flirting, his hand placed on the top of her thigh, her hand dangerously close to his crotch. As I looked at the only real friend I had, I couldn't help but noitce that his Aryan features were soiled by his poor mans attire, muddy shoes, waaayy too baggy jeans and frayed jacket.

Craig was sat directly in front of him. He was probably the second most perverted boy in class, after Kenny of course. He was still the most chilled guy ever, like, he was constantly stoned. He had the sort of look on his face similar to when a dog is begging for food, eyes wide, mouth open and tonuge lolling. He was half heartedly doodling something on a piece of note paper. Probably since his eyes were placed firmly on the teacher it was probably some pornagraphic sketch of him and her.

Tweek sat next to him, his flaxen hair going wildly static like some mad scientist. His eyes wide like full moons. His feet constantly tapping agasint his bag, he was writing so fast that I thought his pen was going to catch on fire. He still was addicted to coffee, it didn't help that his parents were shovelling it down his throat like frickin' water. In his left hand he held a small cup of coffee, which he had bought from the cafeteria an hour ago, it was probably lukewarm by now. God, that kids weird.

Then in front of him was Wendy. She was writing obdiently, like the goody goody she is ugghh it makes me wanna vomit I swear. Still she had a great admiration for the teacher, she'd stare at her, starry eyed, soaking in every word like a sponge. Everytime we would make some crude comment about Miss Clark she'd break in with "Hey guys, thats not cool, she is a very intelligent woman, and could offer a lot to the scientific community". I mean, I don't know much about science, but Wendy was right, she was a very smart lady. But then, I stop and think if she's so smart then why isn't she working in some big lab curing diseases and discovering some new element? why is she working in a redneck high school in Park County? Dumbass. At the end of the day, Wendy has a serious girl crush on her... ok, now I've got the image of Miss Clark and Wendy in my head and it's suprisingly hot so I'm going to look away now.

Then I gaze upon the real subject of my affection. Kyle. Oh god damn he's cute. Don't ask me when or why but somehow that sneaky Jew has shed off all my cold couldn't give a fuck about anybody layers and revealed me. And the worst part is, he doesn't even know he's done it!. I mean, I'm not suprised that I turned out this way... I mean whatever the fuck I am. I mean I'm not attracted to any other guys except him. I had to hand it to that Jew he had blossomed. Oh boy, how he blossomed. Kyle had turned into quite the stud. His copper jewfro peaking out from his green hat, his snowy white skin, his bone structure is so friggin' perfect he looks like a figurine. The way he talks, so soft but with a slight rasp to it. Except when he's angry and it cracks and he talks through gritted teeth. The way he walks, well floats, just coolly drifting along the avenue of life, like a leaf grazing the sidewalk. His long slender limbs, so delicious I feel like nibbling on him. And his eyes, their mostly emerald, a sharp unforgiving emerald. Now though, he's bored, I'm not suprised Stans talking to him, probably going on and on about Wendy. When he's bored his eyes take a certain lime tinge and when he's laughing the jewel in his eyes become more vivid and when he's angry (especially at me) his eyes get slight hazel flecks and his pupils become massive, like a shark smelling a drop of blood. Anyway that Jew was so god damn perfect it makes my heart ache, from the day I first stared into those amazing eyes, I knew I was going to have him. I called dibs and he was MINE.

It's then I realise that today is a terrific day. An excellent postively kick ass day because it's the day that I'll finally get what I want. Two weeks ago, it was the school football tournament, South Park against Middle Park. It was obvious that we were going to get our asses kicked. So me and Kyle made a wager,we even drew up an official contract that stated that if Kyle won the bet and South Park won, I'd have to give him my allowance every week for two months. But I if I won the bet Kyle would have to kiss me. Belive me the look on his face when I told him was priceless, his eyes wide, his body completely frozen, if I had my camera on me I would've taken a picture and blown it up to hang in my room, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. To my suprise he said he would do it under one condition, that it was to be kept a secret. Hey, thats cool, as long as I get to make out with him, then thats fine. I make a paper airplane with a note attacthed to it and expertly throw it in Kyle direction. Now all I have to do is watch him read it and see the look of expected horror to what he has to do at lunchtime. And all of a sudden science doesn't seem like a drag anymore... not if you've got something to look forward to anyway.

"Dude what the fuck is Cartman making you do?" Stan snapped angrily, taking a swig of Dr Pepper as him and Kyle walked to the back of the school.

"Nothing, it's just a stupid bet"

Stan stopped in front of his friend, Kyle was so shocked that we he almost stumbled. Why couldn't he just let him face Cartman on his own? it's embarassing enough to have to make out with your worst enemy, but having your best friend tag a long and just watch in shame and disgust, well thats pretty weak too...

"Then why don't we just turn around and go back to the cafeteria?" Stan asked.

"Because dude do you remember what happened last time I didn't go through with one of Cartmans stupid bets? I have to do this" Kyle sighed shoving Stan out of the way, hoping he'd give up and leave. But still, Stan follwed him like a lost puppy.

The reluctant pair had reached the back of the school. To find Cartman smugly leaning agaisnt the wall and Kenny, Butters, Craig and Clyde all huddled around, their jackets done up tightly, shivering.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU SAID IT WOULD BE KEPT SECRET!" Kyle exploded, he felt like murdering Cartman right now, he could imagine his hands wrapped around Cartmans thick neck, squeezing against his throat until the air cut off.

"Then why is Stan here?" Cartman replied, totally deaf to Kyle's rage.

"W-Well b-because he... just tagged along Cartman, I didn't ask him to come"

"In fairness to Cartman we have no idea what we're all doing here" Clyde piped up, crossing his arms impatiently.

"Oh my god dude wait... orgy?" Kenny asked hopefully.

"NO!" All the boys said in unison. All of a sudden Kenny suddenly lost all interest in the gathering.

"Dude what the hell is going on anyway?" asked Craig rolling his marroon eyes.

Cartman walked up to Kyle. The look on his face so sickly smug, Kyle had to try his best not to puke. He swallowed hardly as he felt Cartman lean awkwardly close, so that he could feel his warm breath on his face, but as his breathing slowed down Kyle started to feel more calm.

"Well Kyle, why don't you start?" Cartman smiled nervously. Suddenly turning into a giggly teenage girl.

"No, Cartman, your bet, YOU Start" Kyle snapped.

"Dude can you guys do whatever your doing now please? I'm supposed to be meeting Wendy for a make out session and I might get some over the bra action" Stan whined.

All the boys ignored the question, except for Kenny who nodded at Stan and gave a thumbs up. Butters, Clyde and Craig were transfixed on Cartman and Kyle, acting as if it was a spectator sport. While Cartman and Kyle were trying to hold on to their pride and not make the first move.

Then Cartman leaned in slowly.

"God Kyle, you are such a pussy" He whispered in Kyle's ear, his warm breath making him wince.

Cartman moved his lips from Kyle's ear and softly grazed his lips against his jaw, Kyle could feel soft sparks flying off every subtle kiss, but he hld his own. Cartman tilted his head up and placed his strong supple lips on Kyles. He kissed him tenderly at first, we wanted to keep Kyle dangling, so he wanted more. Kyle clung onto Cartmans lips before he broke away, inviting Cartman in. The pair slowly pressed their bodies together, so close their hearts bashed together, so they fought like the enemies they were. The kisses were getting deeper, more strong, getting increasingly rougher as the two were becoming so comfortable in each others skin. And yet the both of them didn't feel comfortable in their own. Cartman reluctantly let his tongue sink into Kyles mouth and Kyle let him. He felt Cartmans tongue brush agaisnt his and trail around his mouth. Cartman moved his hands so they were placed on Kyles chest and he slowly drew invisible patterns on Kyles jacket with his fingers. Kyles hands were firmly placed at his side. He wanted to touch Cartman so badly but something was stopping him. Cartman grabbed Kyles wrist and slowly guided them to Cartmans hair. Once Kyles hands were there, he held on for dear life, cluctching Cartmans hair so tightly, Cartman thought his scalp was going to bleed. He didn't care though. The passion was unimaginable, undeniable, incredible. The two pulled away and started to breath heavily. They looked at each other with mixed emotions,confusion, love and most of all satisfaction. Cartman had got what he wanted but what about Kyle?. His heart was beating so fast and his head was whirling, and he was seeing Cartman as the person who gave him the most wonderful 3 minutes of passion he had in his entire life.

Stan, Craig, Clyde and Butters stared at the two in utter shock.

"Woah" Clyde muttered.

"Let's go guys" Craig mumbled. "See ya, Cartman,Kyle"

As the four boys left, only Kenny remained out of the sepctators.

"Dude is it wrong that you guys making out really turned me on?" Kenny asked.

Cartman and Kyle shot him warning glances and Kenny left quickly. The two boys stared at each other, not shivering in the crisp spring air.

"So Cartman what do we do now?" Kyle grinned sheepishly.

"Well, for a kiss like that you can do whatever you want jewboy" Cartman giggled as he stared at the boy he knew he loved.

...

...

I hope you guys enjoyed it, i know i did, and if i was a guy, i would have a MASSIVE boner right now, just reading this, i don't need damn pictures, fuck that shit.

But yeah, anyway... i hope you all enjoyed, this was a heart throbing thing for me to write... and well... yeah, thats how it went... i'm not a great talker as i used to be, cause my mind is resetting it's self, but, i'm good... so... yeah!

Happy Kyman day~  
5/23/2014

-Ask1KyleBroflovski


	2. Cherry Lover

Chapter 2

Kyman-Cherry Lover

...

Cartman's P.O.V

Kyle quickly took a look up at me, then looked back down, I could tell his face was red as a tomato, it wasn't that hard to see, it was as visible, as I am to this damned world.

'Cartman...' Kyle said looking up at me shyly.

'What jew?' I said coldly. What ever he was going to say, I could tell it wasn't going to be the typical Jew static he always does, maybe it was going to be something different, i'm not sure. I nearly jumped as he pushed himself into me, forcing his soft lips on to mine.

He pulls away, putting his head in my chest.  
'K-Kyle?' I said stuttering. slowly making my way around his body, before I hear a high pitched voice call my name.  
'C-Cartman...' I turn towards the sound that echoed through my ears, it was Butters, he was standing at the corner of the wall, he was rubbing his nuckles together like he always does, the wind slowly britsled through his hair like it was paper lost in the wind.  
'What Butters...?' I ask harshly. Butters snapped out of his trance, and walked closer to me and Kyle.

'L-Lunch is over...'  
'Damn...' I said under my breath. 'Fine then...!' I said as I shoved Kyle, and Butters out of my way, walking around the corner, only to find Stan and Kenny, they were standing side by side looking at me, they were in a stance like they wanted to fight, but as I walked towards them, they stood idle, and smiled at me, as I passed by heading towards the enterance, I heard Kenny snicker.

'What's so funny poor boy?' I asked harshly, whiping my arm around his neck.

'Nothing dude...' Kenny says, continueing to snicker.

That made my blood boil, I would rip his throut out, if Kyle wasn't just by the coner looking at us, damn it all. I let Kenny go and pushed my hair back as I walked towards the enterance.

'Damn it all...' I was hoping it would last longer, but then again, we only get a few minutes... why couldn't they make it longer? I slammed my fist into the locker next to me.

Damn it! I snarled to myself, I was lucky enough I didn't lose control... if I did... those faggets would know my horrible seceret!

As I walked down the hall way, I bumped into Wendy and Bebe, Wendy grabbed my arm looking up at me.

'Hey... do... do you know where Kyle and Stan are?' She asks worriedly.

'Yeah? why what do you want with them?' I ask faceing towards her, she looks away, then looks quickly back at me.

'Theres going to be a fight at the school!' She says looking at me with nothing but fear in her eyes.

'A fight? whats it about?' I ask hestiantly. What does this have to do with Kyle?

'One of the Boys here at this school likes Kyle! he might try to do something if he's alone!' My eyes widen, I quickly remove Wendy's hand away from my arm and dash towards the exit, only to find some punk holding Kyle's writs lifting him from the ground, Stan and Kenny are in a fighting stance shouting at him, Stan looks pissed, and Kenny looks like he's ready to die any day, Kyle looks in pain, his face is red, I can tell he's holding back the tears.

'KYLE!' I shout. Kyle slowly opens his eyes, and meets mine, a small drop of tears slide down his face, now, thats one thing, make my Jew cry, your life will end, hurt him... I hurt you until I beat you dead.

I grit my teeth, the guy was about my height, tall, and skinny, but he was strong, I doubt he likes Kyle they way I do, no, I think he wants Kyle for something different, but what...?

...

...

Kyle's P.O.V

My wrists feel like they're bleeding, the tears are hot, and burning my cheeks... damn it all... why did this have to happen... this guy is always after me, I'm still uncertain what he wants, but I know it's not good.

'LET HIM GO YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!' That voice rings though my ears, I open my eyes once more, only to find Cartman standing behind Kenny, and Stan, his face is red, full of furry, and his eyes are blood shot, it's scary to see him like that, it always makes my heart race.

'Heh! you think i'll let go of this bitch ass friend of yours ass hole? HA! not a chance!' The kid holding me by the wirst snarled, he was so sure of himself he could win this battle, maybe he could... but I-

'Heh... you stupid moron...'

Wha? was that-

'You can't have Kahl... you know why dip shit?' Cartman smirked. 'Cause I already claimed him!' He says proudly, balling his hands into fists.

'What do you mean you... claimed him Cartman?' Stan asks hesitantly.

'Heh... don't be stupid Hipie... you saw it, so did you Kinney...'

'Huh?'

'Dude are you talking about-'

'Yes I am! and by the looks of it, no one noticed...' He says lifting his hands shrugging.

'Oh!' Kenny says with a slight blushing smile.

'Dude you didn't!'

Cartman smirks, and walks up to the man holding me.

'Now, look here... I already clamied his sweet ass! let him go before it gets REALLY rough in here...' Cartman scowls at him, with a small gleam of pleasure flashes in his eyes.

'What?! pfft, like your big talk can scare me! i'll fight you!' He says throwing me down to the ground, like a unwanted cat.

'O-ow...' I says rubbing my back which hit the wall.

Cartman looks at me, he has worry in his eyes, and also hate and disgust.

'YOU BASTARD!' Cartman says looking up at him throwing a punch to the guy's face, leaveing a bruise under his eye.

'Come here TUBBY!' The blond shouts. Grabbing Cartman by the neck lifting him up above the ground, choking him.

'NO S-STOP!' I managed to sputter, Cartman opens his eyes, and smiles at me lightly, pulling out a pocket kinfe out of his jacket pocket.

'CARTMAN DON'T!' I shouted desperatly. I was too late, Cartman stabbed the blond boy in the arm, making him losening his grip on Cartman's neck.

'YOU MOTHER FUCKER!' The blond shouted, and took out a knife he kept in his sleeve. I dashed for Cartman which was still trying to catch his breath.

'CARTMAN! WATCH OUT!' I shouted, as I jumped in front of him.

Cartman's P.O.V

As I was cathing my breath, I heard a yelp, it sounded like...

'Kyle-' Blood splashed on my face, I looked up, only to find Kyle infront of me looking down at me, smileing as blood drippled down his mouth.

'K-Klye?' I sputtered. I qucikly rose to my feet cupping his face in my hands.

'KAHL! W-WHAT DID YOU-'

'He was going... to kill you Cartman...' I sputtered, and blood gushed out of him mouth, as he feel to his knees, I followed after him, still cupping his face in my hands, whiping away the blood.

'Kahl... are you okay?' I asked worriedly, I felt like I was losing him, that bastard stabbed him!

'YOU-'

'CARTMAN!' Kyle shouted, I turned looking back at him, as he slowly rose to his feet.

'I'm fine...' He says clearing the blood from his face, revealing a cut on the coner of his mouth.

'But still...' I murmured. 'He hurt you...'

'Huh? Cartman, your not making any sence...' He said grabbing my arm.

How could I let this happen... he hurt my jew... he hurt Kahl, theres no... no way... theres no way I'm...

'Theres no way I'm going to let him get away with that...'

'Cartman please...' Kyle pouted. 'Lets just... go to class...' He added.

'Fine...' I say turning away from the blond, dragging Kyle behind me. I hope this last class will bring me to stop thinking about that bastard... but if he does it again... I tighten my grips on Kyle's wrist. I will kill him...

He finally made it to class, our teacher was having us write notes, I never cared much for history, it was pointless, but unless it had something to do with jews and Hitler, I was the king on that shit... hmmm...

I look over and Kyle is happily writing notes, whats up with him? why does he always look so happy writing notes? Does he like it or something? I will never know. I put my head in my left hand twriling my pencil. Or is he just happy that this is our last class? huh? he's looking back at me... how cute. I smirk, looking away. I better start writing my notes before the bitch bitches at me again like she did last time...

The teacher gets up and leaves the class room, Kyle walks over and stands infront of me, I avoid eye contact.

'Whats up with you Cartman? I told you to forget about that prick...' He places his hands on my desk, they're pale, but beautiful in this kind of lighting...

'And' He adds. 'Why were you staring at me?' He looks at me for a second, and then looks towards the door, he turns to head back to his seat, but I managged to catch his arm and pull him over my desk, he yelps at his stomache hits the end of the desk.

'Agh! Cartman WHAT THE FU-' I swing him over the opening of my desk, setting him on my knee, I snake my arm around him. He trys to escape, but to no avail, he can't move, for I'm stronger than him.

I blow a small hint of air down his neck, sending a chill down his spine, he shivers.

I wrap my right around around him, pulling him closer to me, I gently kiss his neck, making him turn his head towards me and shrug.

I lift up his head as he parts his lips, I started kissing him gently the roughly, my blood started to boil as our tounges intertwined together, and danced like two leaves blown by the wind. I grab his hand making them intertwined with one another, he lightly closes his eyes turing his body towards me, and holding on to my shirt for dear life, like as if this was going to be his final breath.

We nearly jumped when the teacher walked in, she looked at us, and just stared wide eyed, her jaw droped to ground, it looked like it could fall off any time, she closes her mouth, and head towards her desk, trying to lose eye contact with us, I smirk, and grab Kyle by the wrist again, pushing him towards the teacher's desk, slamming his body upon it, making him gasp and moan at the same time grapsing for air.

The teacher nearly jumps as she see's her student's face, bright red, she backs away towards the wall, her eyes concentrated on me and Kyle.

'Heh... kike' I murmured as I slip my hand beneath him unzipping his jacket. I turn him around pushing his body back as I slam myself on top of him, removing his ruffled jacket and throwing it down to the floor.

Kyle gasps as I slip my hand in his white danited shirt, my eyes widen when I feel something rough and undeniably sensitive, when I heard Kyle moan as quietly as he could muster.

I quickly removed his shirt with out hesitation, only to find a scar.

'What is this?' I slowly murmured.

'It's from our surgery... remember?' Kyle said quietly.

I chuckled to myself, and look back at him hungerly, licking my lips, and smirking.

Kyle's eyes widen as I lean in closer, and closer to his face, my lips press agaist him cheek, and I quietly whipser in his ear.

'Day walkers have such beautiful skin...' I slowly rise above him, inches away from his face, and press my lips against his. He obeidently parts his lips, allowing me in once again, as our tounges dance, our teacher interupts us.

'S-ST-STOP!' She shrieks.

My head jolts up as quickly as our tounges part.

'What?' I say roughly.

'Y-you boys may go...' She says holding her neckalce.

'Huh?' I ask questionably.

'You are dismissed... y-you boys... can go home... i-i'll make some fake excuse as to why... now... GO!' She orders.

'Cool' I say tossing Kyle's jacket and shirt at him. 'Here put these on' I add heading towards the door, Kyle quickly puts his clothes on and rushes towards me, and we head out the door.

Kyle's face seems more flushed than normal... GAH! of course it is! after what I did to him... pulling him over my desk and kissing him all over... and not to mention slamming him on the teacher's desk while she's fucking watching! damn it! I look back at Kyle, he's looking at the floor, his face is flushed pure red, like a tomato.

I sigh, great going Cartman, I pinch the bridge of my nose. He proably hates me now... he hasn't said anything, heck, he even let go of my hand when we were half way through the hall way... I proably did something that made him mad... WHAT AM I SAYING! of course I did! i'll be damned if he forgave me for this... I... I couldn't control myself... he was right there... and he's just so damn irresistable! and after what that fucking dick did... I wanted to make him mine, I call dibs on that shit... he IS mine...

'Sigh...' I lift my head backwards facing the ceiling as I place my hands behind my head. Damn this sucks... I push my head back facing forwards. What can I do to make it up to him? I... damn it... I reallly fucked it... I doubt there will be a chance to make it up... I look back at Kyle, he noticed I looked at him, and he shifts his eyes looking to the right, head slightly lowered.

I then bump into Kenny and Stan. They tug at my arm trying to get my attention.

'Dude, whats going on?' Stan asks cocking his head.

'Nothing, we're heading home.' I say shaking off Stan's grip on my jacket.

'Hey Cartman, have you heard?' Kenny asks.

'What?' I murmured, glareing at Kenny.

'Theres going to be at Party at Token's, you in man?'

'A Party at Token's?' I repeated back at Kenny. A party huh? Maybe this is my chance! I hope I don't fuck up...

'Yeah... sure i'll go...' I say looking uninterested, Kyle stands up straight.

'Yeah, i'll go too...' Kyle said smileing at Stan, Stan smiles back patting him on his back.

'Yeah dude! thats what i'm talking about!' Stan says happily.

'C'mon Kahl...' I say walking away from the group, Kyle quickly follows, looking down at the ground again. Damn... I wish I wasn't such a dick shit sometimes...

'It's tomorrow...' Kyle murmurs.

'Huh?' I ask tilting my head looking at Kyle.

'I said it's tomorrow... that party...' He repeats.

'Alright Jew...' I say continueing to walk towards the exit, at least he talked to me... but I'm still sure I think he hates me... fuck... I will make it up to you Kahl... I swear by the moons, and the stars, and the sky I will make it up to you...

...

...

I hoped you liked that one, this took me a while, but I think this is may be okay. you better be looking forward to Chapter 3! I think that one will be a joy ride.

If you have any suggestions for Chapter 3, i'm all ears, i'm willing to see what you would like to read/see in here, I love all your guys' messages, and I love you.

-Ask1KyleBroflovski  
5/25/2014


	3. A Dance in The Night

Chapter 3

Kyman- A Dance in The Night

...

...

Cartman's P.O.V

I lay here in my bed fiddleing with my phone like always when I have nothing to do, I sigh silently to myself.

'Tomorrow huh?' I say sadly, sitting up on the edge of my bed. 'Tomorrow can't come soon enough.. if only I could make the day go by faster...'

I lay back down in my bed with my phone in my hand.

'Maybe I could text Kahl... no... what am I thinking... that fucking Jew kike hates me, I know it... thats why I have to make it up to him... maybe i could text that poor boy and see whats up.'

I grab my phone, and start texting to Kenny, maybe he'll be confused or something as to why i'm texting him... who know...'

_AY POORB BOI! WASUP WIT U?_

Yeah... good enough, at least he wont be too curious... I slam my phone back to my hand, and drop my arms to the side of my head, I turn over making my hands slap together.

'Heh... I doubt he would text ba-' I nearly jump when the phone vibrates, I look at the name, it wasn't Kenny I texted... it was...

'Kahl...' My eyes widen. I toched the screen to look at the message he sent me.

_What are you talking about fat ass? you got the wrong person, i'm not Kenny... but you could've at least made correct spelling... geez, would it kill you to just try?_

'That damn sneaky Jew rat...' I smirk, looking at the phone, and texted back.

_SHUT UP KIKE! I CAN TYPE HOW EVR I WANT! SO FUK U AND UR JEW FAMILY!_

Yeah... that'll be good, I smile as I send the message, I have a feeling it wont vibrate for another good 10 to 20 minutes... but looks like I was wrong, the phone vibrated in 10 seconds.

_HEY DON'T CIRTIZE MY CULTUR YOU FUCKING FAT ASS!_

Heh... this may be fun to make him mad over phone... I wonder what would happen if I called him? nah, I wont give him the satistfaction!

My phone virbated it again, it was Kenny.

_Shut the fuck up fat ass!_

This disturb me ever so slightly... does this mean... Kahl texted me? and knew I texted Kenny? theres no way...

_Oh yeah, hey fat ass, me and Kenny are over at my house playing games, wanna join?_

That explains a lot... but I have a feeling this is all a set up of some kind... so i'm going to decline.

_NO WAY JEW BOY, I DONT WANNA C THE ROMANCE BETWEEN THE GAYMEN._

I lay back over to my pillows, covering my face with it. 'Gay men huh?' what a joke... who am I to talk anyway...

...

...

Kyle's P.O.V

'Thats odd' I say looking at my phone questionably.

'What?' Kenny says looking at me confused.

'Cartman declined, he said he didn't want to be part in the gaymen romance...' I said showing Kenny my phone.

'Man, fuck that ass hole,' Kenny says shoving the phone out of his face. 'He can just go fuck himslef!' Kenny adds.

'Yeah... but I can't get the feeling that somethings wrong with him...' I say looking down at the controler in my hands.

'What do you mean?' Kenny asks, cocking his head.

'Well Kenny... he's been strange lately... he normaly would accept and say... 'yeah what ever fags.' but... he declined...' I say worriedly.

Kenny puts his hand on my shoulder. 'Don't worry Kyle... and... what do you mean 'Strange'?" He asks squinting.

I felt my face turn red, so I quickly looked away from Kenny trying to hide my face. 'N-Nothing Kenny...' I said stuttering on words, moving around shakily.

Kenny removes his hand from my shoulder and takes my phone, and he starts texting.

'Who you texting Kenny?' I ask facing him.

'Cartman.' He says bluntly. My eye widen.

'NO KENNY!' I tried to grab the phone, but Kenny moved it up to where I would miss it, and fall face flat on the floor.

'Damn it Kenny!' I quickly stand up trying to reach my phone, while Kenny sits there calmly moving it around still texting.

'Gah!' I lost my footing and end up on Kenny's lap.

'Woah dude... I didn't know you swung that way.' Kenny chuckled looking at me. I quickly get off his lap.

'I DON'T!' I felt my face warming, it must look red as of now... I sat back down on the couch garbbing the controler. 'I give you... hurry up and text him already so I can have my phone back...' I add sloching down on the couch.

'Sure dude... just one sec...' Kenny says looking ammused. I look at him in the coner of my eye, and he smirks at me, continueing to text Cartman, then he hands it back as soon as he sends the message.

'What did you send?' I ask looking at Kenny cocking my head.

Kenny smiles, and closes his head leaning back. 'You'll see as soon as he texts back...' He chuckled.

...

...

Cartman's P.O.V

My phone vibrated again, i'm not sure if I should pick it up... well... I might as well see who it is. I sit up on my bed once again, the name was.

_Kyle Broflovski_

'Huh... looks like the kike wants more of me, heh, figures...' I toche the screen, and the message thakes me by suprise, I grit my teeth, and nearly crsuh my phone.

'God damn it fucking... Kinney! IWILL END YOU!

I jam my phone into my pocket, and grab my jacket that is hanging from the door, I barg out the door, heading for the stairs.

'Going some where sweety?' I turn around to see my mom in her pink firlly aprion, by the smell she's making cookies.

'I'll be back in a bit, don't do anything stupid while i'm gone...' I say and dash out the door.

Damn it Kinney... you better not lay a fucking finger on Kahl! I calimed his ass... didn't you hear me? I FUCKING CLAIMED HIM!

I stomp down the street, turning the coner.

...

...

Kyle's P.O.V

'Looks like he's not responding... what did you say Kenny?' Kenny looks at me, and comes closer to me.

'Kyle... Cartman will be here soon, so it's best to play my part in this role...' Kenny says pushing my to the arm of the couch leaning over me.

'K-KENNY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' I say trying to shove him off.

'Just playing my part Kyle... just work with me will yeah?' Kenny asks, glareing into my eyes, it almost felt like I was being pulled into a trance of some kind, my arms grew dead, and my heart rate slowed down, as my eyes lowered.

Kenny smiled and leaned in closer, I couldn't move... I wanted to, but my body wouldn't let me, I wanted to cry out, but nothing came out, Kenny's lips brushed against my cheek, small whispers entered my ear, sending unwanted cold chills down my spine, making me shudder.

As Kenny pulled himself away to face me, inches from my face, He pulled himself in closer, I closed my eyes hoping Cartman would hurry up and do something- and to my surprise, huge slam of the door opening, Kenny jumped, and turned around.

'Well well well... I see you gotten my message huh fat ass?' Kenny says sitting on my legs.

'Get away from him...' Cartman murmurs. His teeth grind together as his eyes turn blood shot. Just seeing him look like that made me shudder, tears slowly rolled down my face uncontrolably, i'm not sure why, he didn't do anything, nor was I sad or hurt.

Cartman looked at me, his face redend, he clom his hand into a fist, he looked almost unhuman, it was like as if a dark auro obsorbed him whole!

Kenny didn't flinch as Cartman punched the wall, glareing at Kenny.

'Well Cartman? what are you going to do?' Kenny asks, a smirk appears on his face, as he stands up forom the couch.

'I will tear you apart poor boy...' Cartman slowly walked up to Kenny, he didn't flinch, not even once, he didn't even blinked, he just stared back at Cartman with that smrik on his face.

'Now whys that fat ass?' Kenny backs up grabbing me by the wrist, and cupping my chin in his right hand.

'Wha-' Cartman was cut off.

'Well... theres no reason for you to care about him...' He says playing with my hair. 'You guys hate each other right?' Kenny adds. Tears start to run down my face, he was making this sitsuation worse... I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't move, why?

'Your right Kinney...' Cartman said with a small smile on his face appeared.

He looked at me, and headed for the door. 'Sorry I gotten carried away...'

'CARTMAN!' I finally shouted, it felt like I just been realsed from a spell.

Cartman turned around in complete shock, and saw me standing there with my fist at my chest and tears stained my face.

'Kahl?' He says startled

'Nothing is going on between me and Kenny... he was fucking with your head Cartman! yes he texted you, and yes he did that! but he didn't do anything! I promise you that Cartman...'

Why am I explaining myself? And to HIM of all people... why? do I feel guilt? do I feel like I should tell him? Or is cause I don't want him to go with a misunderstanding...

Cartman walks towards me, he's unconfortably close. 'I'm sorry...' Cartman says pulling me into a hug. He looks up at Kenny, who still have a big smirk on his face, he quickly pulls away, dragging me out of the door.

...

...

Cartman's P.O.V

I didn't know what I was thinking... barging in like some maniac, I could let go of his hand any time, but i'm not... damn he must REALLY hate me...I can feel him shaking with anger... damn it all!

We enter my house, and I throw him on the couch, removing my jacket and hanging it behinf the couch, pushing Kyle down agianst the couhc.

'Cartman what are you-' I cut him off, kissing him lightly, slowly making my way to his neck.

'I don't want anyone to touche you Kahl...' I murmured, movig to the left of his neck, lightly sucking on it.

'C-Cartman stop it-' Kyle moans lightly, forming his arms around Cartman's neck.

I slowly removed my lips from his neck, seeing the red mark I made visiably on his pale skin, I smile, and kiss his cheek lightly, he turns his head kissing me back forcefully pulling me in closer, as he grips the back of my shirt.

I shift my legs between his, and he moans lightly covering his face in my shoulder, he looks up with me with his flushed red face, and bright beautiful green eyes, they look full, so pure, and wonderful, like the summer sun.

I push my body against him, so close our hearts bashed together like hammers banging on mettal together at the same time.

I moved my leg up futher, Kyle moans loader, causeing him to bite his lip trying to hold back his screams, I smile, continue kissing him. He parts his lips allowing him, I wrap my arms around him holding him up, forcing him on top of me.

'Your so cute Kike...' I say softly, as I look at his face, as he sits on my stomace, his face turns red, and he hugs me, nudging his head into my neck.

I sigh, I was hoping for something else... but... even if he doesn't hate me as much.

...

...

The next day came quicker than I thought it would have, and so did the day, I was sitting in class tapping my pencil on my text book, as I watched the clock tick on by.

'Today class... our lesson is about... ahem... ah... i-it's about...' The teacher stutters.

I look up at her curriously, and stopped tapping my pencil.

'Ahem, Today we'll be learning about,' She continues to the over head infront of the class.

I stopped listening, and continued watching the clock, I was axiously awaiting for the bell to finally ring.

I look over at Kyle, he seems almost dead, which didn't suprsie me, the subject was boring anyway.

After a few hourse, the bell finally rung, and I quickly darted out of the class room like my back was on fire.

"_We're meeting behind the school... don't be late, it'll be right after the last bell rings, you better be there."_

Yeah yeah... that damned message I gotten from Kenny told me to meet up behind the school where I kissed Kyle.

I sigh at the thought of it, as I turn the coner, I was greeted by Stan, Kenny, Butters, and of course Kyle, I smile as I hear him call out that harsh comment.

'Hey fat ass' He says glareing at me, I walk over and greet them.

'Kahl, Kinney, Stan... Butters...' I say looking away from Butters

'Oh hey Eric!' Butters say cheerfuly.

'Alright, we're all here right?' Stan asks looking around.

'Yeah...' Kenny says looking at me and Kyle.

'Alright then, lets go!' Stan says happily walking down the side walk towards the open gates.

Kenny and Butters follow after him, me and Kyle stay behind them.

'UGH! damn party taking my day away...' I complain, Kyle looks at me scowling, I smrik at him, he blushes and turns away.

Heh, he's so cute when he's pissed off.

'Kyle, Cartman, your falling behind!' Kenny yells at us.

I scowl at him. 'OH shut up Kinney you poor boy!' I growl.

'Ah, shut up you fat prick!' Kenny snickers.

'AY! I'M NOT FAT! NOT ANY MORE!' I shout, making Kenny shurg and continueing looking forward ahead.

Damn that fucking ass hole... i'm not fat damn it...

'Cartman?' Kyle asks, I turn my head torwards him.

'Whats up jew?' I ask curiously, grabbing a pocky stick out of the box I held in my pocket.

'What is that?' He asks taking it from my mouth, studying it curiously, I smile to myself taking it back.

'It's a pocky stick... want one?' I ask generously.

'Uh... sure...?' He says stuttering, I smile.

'Okay, close your eyes, and stop walking, and i'll give it to you...' He say, slowing down my steps, as Kenny, Stan, and Butters walk ahead.

Kyle closes his eyes, I stick the pocky stic back in my mouth once again, and put the other end in his. Kyle opens his eyes, and nearly jumps.

'Eat the damn thing, before I eat you' I say looking at him, never leaving his eyes, Kyle strats to nibble on it, I push a little closer, I felt his breath on my skin, it dance along as I felt the pocky stick shaking, before we gotten closer, I broke it, and ate the rest to tease him.

'Dang...' I say continue walking, looking up at the sky. 'What a shame... it broke... oh well...'

...

...

Stan's P.O.V

I'm worried something might happen at this party... after what Cartman did... who knows what he'll do if Kyle gets drunk... I sigh deeply, trying to earse the images that are flowing through my head.

'You alright Stan?' Butters ask shakily.

'Yeah, I'm fine Butters...' huh... thats werid... it's too quiet... how come I haven't heard one arguement from those two? I turn back, only to find that their not behind us any more, I stop walking.

'Where the fuck did they go?' I ask curiously looking at my surroundings.

'Wheres who Stan?' Butters asks.

'Kyle and Cartman, they were right behind us until... oh my god... you don't think...' I ask looking at Kenny.

Kenny smirks, he MUST know somethings up, I grab Kenny's jacket.

'Whats going on Kenny! is there something Kyle's not telling me?!' I ask shakily, my hands are fidgeting constantly, its making me think Cartman may be taking advantage of him... or worse...

My eyes widen at the thought of it.

...

...

Kyle's P.O.V

We we're falling behind cause of Cartman's little diversion, I think he did that on purpose... but it's funny watching him act like he's disapointed that the pocky broke... I chuckle lightly, Cartman turns towards me.

'What so damn funny jew?' He asks harshly, as I continue laughing.

'What?!' He asks again, still laughing, for some reason I just can't stop laughing.

'Haha, ah... sorry, just thought of something funny' I say looking innocent, Cartman rolls his eyes, and continues walking, we end up catching up to Stan and the others, they're standing there like as if they gotten lost.

'There you are Kyle!' Stan says hugging me.

'What? whats wrong?' I ask pushing him off.

'Dude, what did Cartman do to you? did he hurt you? did he-' I cut off Stan

'Dude, Stan calm down! he did nothing of the short, he just said shit again about the jews...'

Stan sighs in realife, 'Thank god for that, C'mon you guys, lets hurry up to Token's place...' Stan says continueing down the side walk, Cartman passes me and whispers in my ear.

'Good Job jew...' He says patting me lighly on the back, smirking with another pocky stick in his mouth.

I scowl at the thought what he might do next, but I start to chatch up with them following behind Stan, next to Cartman.

...

...

Cartman's P.O.V

We finally made it to Token's place, it felt like forever just to get here, Stan knocks on the door, Bebe shows up, and allows us in.

'Token's working at the bar...' She says moving out of the way, we look to the right and see Token working at his bar, inside of the house was a dance floor and strobe lights, also a dicsco ball, a karoke machine, a stage, and he had a blacony.

'I'm going to the bar guys' Kenny says patting my back, and heading towards Token, Token smiles as Kenny sits down, I look around the room, and I see people going upstairs.

'Oh geez, that must be sickening...' I say to myself, looking up the steps.

'I'm going to go sit down over here... espically after that long walk you made us walk Cartman..' Kyle says heading over to Butters who was sitting on the large couch.

I sat next to Kyle, still eating my pocky stick, it was my thrid one, I sat back thinking about haveing some fun, but I wasn't sure what I would do.

'Hey fellas...' Butters piped up.

'What is it Butters?' Kyle asked cocking his head.

'Well... theres this girl I really like... and ah... she's here at this party... she's from the raisins.. and... ah... I was wondering if one of you guys could give me some advice... on ah... how to get her...'

Me and Kyle looked at each other, and looked back to Butters.

'Sorry Butters..' I said shrugging, 'But I don't know about picking up girls... I suggest you ask Kenny, he knows shit about that...' I added.

'Yeah, ask Kenny, he knows all shorts of things about picking up girls.' Kyle agreed.

It's werid for the Jew to agree with me, i'm just waiting for the right time to-

'Hey Kyle' Stan said, sitting next to him.

'Hey Stan, whats up? dude... are you... drunk?' Kyle asks inspecting him.

Stan hicuped 'May-maybe a little bit... heh...' Stan said with a smile.

I chuckled, it was funny to see Stan looking like a fool, haha, I wish i had a camera with me, his face is priceless!

'Stan...' Kyle said holding Stan's shoulder, 'Dude.. I love you like a brother... so... don't go knock yourself over with your drinking again...' Kyle added.

'Nah dudeeeee...' Stan said falling over Kyle's shoulder, and bringing himself back up. 'You need to veget... zembout...fuck! Mannnnz...' he added, looking for drunk than ever.

I couldn't help it, I strated laughing uncontrolably, it was fucking histerical!

'SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH CARTMAN!' Kyle yelled, as I continued to laugh. Kyle gritted his teeth, and removed his hand from Stan's shoulder and headed toward me, after two seconds, Stan feel over, it was laughing so hard, I thought I was going to die!

'SHUT UP CARTMAN!' Kyle yelps, as he helps Stan up onto the couch, laying him down, and facing back to me.

'SHUT UP CARTMAN!' He repeates.

'HAHAH! MAKE ME JEW!' Kyle takes a moments to think... he then looks up at me, and I stop laughing.

'I did it' He smiles lightly, getting up from the couch, and heading to the bar, before he leave, I grab him by the arm, and throw him onto my lap.

'Are you sure about that Kahl?' I ask him worriedly. Kyle glances at me, thinking of what I meant. Then he looks down in realization.

'You never did well with aclohol Kahl...' I add, looking at Kyle, still with worry.

'I'll have a few drinks, but not too many... I may be diabetic, but that doesn't mean I can't have at least one or two drinks' He states, and leaves my lap, and heads for the Bar, and sits next to Butters and Kenny. I look around, and notice the stage is empty, I get up, and head out onto the stage, I grab the microphone, and start saying some words before I strat singing.

'Ahem, hello everyone...' I say calmly. 'Before I sing, I have to say something...' The crowd of people grow quiet, and everyone's attention is on me, I smirk when I notice Kyle is also watching me, Kenny nudges him with his elbow, but Kyle pushes it away, and continues to watch.

'Theres someone in here tonight, that I promise I will love, and protect... for the rest of our lives...' I continue, Kyle looks around, and back at me, he notices I'm watching him, and his face turns bright red.

'This person... is the cutest person I've known... but never had the guts to tell something some what important to them... unless as a joke... just like the time at the denver nugets game...' I say quietly. Everyone laughs.

'You all know this person, and some BITCH tried to take them away from me! fucking ass hole...' I say looking away from everyone, and facing Bebe, everyone laughs again.

I sigh, calming myself down, and start looking towards Kyle. 'And...' I say hestitantly, 'I would like this person, to understand how I feel about them... I wish... they knew... before I sing...' I added.

'I want you to guess who it is, ready set, go! ah, you!' I ponited to a ginger in the front.

'Is it Bebe?' He asks stuttering, I give him a galre.

'No, it's not that cock sucking whore...'

'Is it Wendy?' One of Wendy's friends ask, Stan clenches his fists. 'No no, she has a hippie boyfriend, why would I want that hippie bitch?' I say dissmissivly.

'Is it Kyle?' Everyone gaps, and looks at the kid who said it.

'You... what did you say?' I ask looking like I will punch him the face.

'I-I said... is it Kyle...'He stutters. I look at him in ammusement.

'Come up here for a second...' He slowly inched his way through, and to my suprise, it was... Token...

'So, you think it's KAAAHL huh?' I ask squinting my eyes at him.

'Welll ah... yeah'

'Pfft...' I walk over to him, and whisper in his ear, 'Winner winner Chicken dinner...'

'Wait what?'

'HA! HAHAHAH! Really Token? you think It's The jew?! HA! well guess what... Khal, come up here for a second...'

Kyle hestiates for a second, then leaps off the stool, and heads up the steps of the stage.

'Khal, come here...' I say, he slolwly inches his way over to me. 'A little closer, closer... cloooser~ ... COME ON KIKE! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!' I add, he finally reaches to me, and stands next to me, he seems slightly unconfortable... which is understandable.

'Alright everyone... I will show Token.. THE TRUTH! and all of you... Kahl...' I hand Kyle the microphone, and he hands it to Token, while he does so, i pop my nuckles, and grabs Kyle's arm.

'What are you doing?!' Kyle shireks.

I pull him closer to me, and whisper in his ear, 'Don't worry kike... this will take about a minute...'

'Wha-' I pull him closer, smashing his body against mine, our hearts pound together, as one single soul heated beat, I lean in closer, my lips brush against his, and he parted his lips slightly, allowing me in.

I pushed through, pushing him closer to me, our tounges brush agianst each other, and twist around, I feel his arms slowly move, as the wrap around me, and clench on to my jacket, I lift him up setting him on my hip, grabbing his ribs he moans lightly.

I drop him as his grip lossens on my jacket, and he falls to the ground, grasping for air.

'Oh... My... God...' I turn to my right, to find Stan, Kenny, Butters, and of course Token, standing there with they're mouths wide open, I was for sure they would fall off any second.

'DUDE!' Stan shouts his eyes as big as two soft balls. Kenny gives my a thumbs up, I look towards the people that stand before me.

Every is looking at me in aboslute shock.

'Ahem, Now, for the song.' I smile, selecting a song.

'AH~ heres' one!' I start singing "I was Born this way"

...

...

Kyle's P.O.V

Cartman starts singing "I was born this way", and everyones seems to enjoy it, when ever Cartman sings, it always seems to be a party, and to be honest, i'm enjoying it myself too, I find my self on the stage danceing next to Cartman while he puts the mic on it's stand, and sings, as i sing along with him.

Everyone seems to love it! It was fun, heck, even a lot more people joined us on the stage, but made some room for us to move around and sing, Stan dragged Wendy and her eyes were as wide as golf balls, her and Stan started dancing like me and Cartman were.

'I LOVE YOU CARTMAN!' One of the girls screamed, I smirked, and when a small solo came on, I kissed him and he jumped up for joy.

Then I flipped the girl off, It was so much fun, I was about to pass out, I had a few drinks, and it they finally kicked in, once Cartman was done singing and dancing, he noticed how drunk I was, and carried me off the stage bridal style.

He pushed through the crowd of people screaming for more, but he barked at them saying he couldn't, and exited through the front door, the wind was chilly, it felt like knives were slashing at my face, I wanted to get inside as soon as possible, then, everything went dark.

...

...

Cartman's P.O.V

Damn, Kyle passed out, how many shots did he have? ack! by the smell of it, I have to say around four.

I opened the door to my house, and entered, closeing the door behind us, and I layed him on the couch, I sat next to him, and sighed, and brushed his hair back.

'Why do you have to be so cute...?' I murmured to myself, as I was about to get up, I felt a small tug on my jacket, I looked down, and Kyle was smileing at me, his face was red from his stupid drinking.

'Kyle?' I asked, 'Your already awake? damn... and here I thought it would take longer than that...' I say smirking at him, his smile fades, and pulls me closer to him, and forces a kiss on me, I quickly pull away, only to notice, he's only half concious, and he smiles.

'Fuck you fat ass...' He stutters, pulling me back down on the couch pushing me down on the other arm.

'Kahl! what are you doing?!' I ask, Kyle was on top of me smileing like a chesher cat, I quickly get up from him, he follows me.

'Come back here fat ass..!' Kyle commands.

'Kahl your drunk!' Cartman growls as Kyle lands his head in his chest.

'No i'm not fat ass...' Kyle says stuttering.

'Yes you are! and i'm not going to be held responsible for your drunken actions!' Cartman snarls, pushing Kyle on to the couch. 'Just go upstairs and lay down or something...' Cartman adds looking away shyly.

Kyle looks at Cartman for a few seconds, he slowly gets up, and falls on Cartman's arm.

'Oh... my head... Cartman... can you... please help...?' Kyle asks shakily.

Cartman sighs, 'Your so helpless jew...' Cartman lifts up Kyle, holding him bridal style, Kyle wraps his arms around Cartman's neck, nudging his head into his neck, Cartman sighs again, as he walks up stairs nearly falling, he opens the door to his room, and throws Kyle on his bed, Cartman walks up to Kyle, and takes off his jacket and hangs it up on the door.

'Damn Kahl... your fucked up... you're lucky I didn't get drunk...' He scowls.

Kyle moans in pain, and opens one of his eyes, smileing at him gently. Cartman's heart skips a beat, as Kyle reaches over and grabs his arm tightly.

'Cartman... I fucking hate you...' Kyle says letting out a small chuckle.

'I know... I know...' Cartman replys, leaning forward kissing Kyle on the fore head, as he try to get up, Kyle tugs at his sleeve.

'Don't go... not yet...' Kyle pouts, making Cartman sit back down on the bed.

'What?' Cartman asks Kyle softly.

'Why don't you make the...' Kyle's words soften, unable to be heard.

'What?' Cartman says leaning in closer.

'I said... why...don't you... make the first... m...' Kyle softens his words more, Cartman leans in closer to hear.

'Why... don't you... make the damn... fucking... first... move...' Kyle finally says, wrapping his arms around Cartman's neck, making him move on top of him.

Cartman smiles at Kyle, Kyle smiles back joyfuly.

'Are you sure Kahl?' Cartman asks cocking up his eye brow.

Kyle shrugs, and then nods his head, smileing gently, as the moon's light beams on his face, making his gleam in the light.

Cartman sighs, leaning in to Kyle, kissing his cheek lightly, when Kyle turns his head, and lightly licks his face.

'Damn it Kahl! what're you doing?' Cartman asks whiping off the saliva from his cheek.

'I'm just trying to taste you...' Kyle says bluntly, like as if he was completely sobber by now.

I let out a small chuckle. 'As if Jew' I say harshly, 'Only way for that to happen is when your sobber...' I add.

'But I am...' Kyle says pouting his lips. That took my by suprise, saying he's sobber... normaly when someone is drunk, they wont admit it, but if they're sobber, they would some what admit it... maybe he was... i'm not sure...

'Are you know Kahl?' I say with a smirk, moving my hand up his shirt. 'Lets take you to the test' I add.

'Fuck you Cartman... you and I both know how horrible you are with tests...' He says with a smile. I chuckle lightly, he's still trying to fight it, interesting he knows what to say, and what i'm doing... very interesting...

I make my way to his face, I cup his chin in my hand that made it's way out of his shirt, forcing me to come closer to his face, I smile at him lightly, kissing him lightly, nothing to harsh, nothing to rough, he pushes me away weakily.

'Come on Cartman...' He says toucheing my face, 'I'm not some damned delicate flower...' He adds, grabbing my head and pushing it forward as he roughly kisses me, and parts his lips, allowing me to enter.

I push my tounge through glide across his, as the intertwined, we part, as I remove his white shirt. He reaches over to me, and starts to unbuttion my jacket, I allow him, and remove it, I toss my jacket to the floor as well as his shirt, my eyes seem to glide across his skin, noticing his scare.

My fingers trail across his scare, and he heaves his chest then lowers it, he bites his lip, holding back his voice. I lean in towards the scare, lightly placeing my lips on it, and licking his scare, he gasps and moans, as I work my way up and down his scar.

I move my hands over to his chest, and make my way down to his pants, unbluckling his belt, and unbuttion his pants, I face him, inches away, and kiss him roughly once more, shifting my legs between his legs, and pushing them forward, making him moan louder.

Kyle's face was no longer red from him being drunk, but it was red from the pleasure and embarassment the play that they're doing.

'C-Cartman...' Kyle lightly moans, Cartman shots his head up, smileing at Kyle, petting his hair, and lightly places a kiss upon his lips, Kyle yet again allows Cartman in.

Cartman's hand rushes down Kyle's leg, and Kyle realizes what he's trying to do, and sqrims out of his pants, Cartman throws them down on the floor.

Cartman moves his hand to Kyle's crotch, he gaps as Cartman moves up, and reach down pulling his boxers down, completely off.

Cartamn whispers in Kyle's ear. 'your hard Jew...' He says giveing Kyle a chill.

Cartman moves his hand back down, rubbing the his shaft, Kyle moans lightly, biting his lip, his body shaking uncontrolably.

Cartman moves his hand towards the head, teaseing it a bit, Kyle's hips buck up at Cartman, he snickers, and moves up towards Kyle's face, kissing his neck, moveing downward on his body, making his way to Kyle's cock.

Cartman slivers his tounge down Kyle's shaft, not giving the head the attention it needs. Kyle gasps and crys out Cartman's name. Cartman moves his tounge up towards the head, swirling his tounge around it, the suckleing the top.

'C-Cartman d-don't if you... if you do i'll...' Kyle bites his lip harder, causeing it to bleed, making small inside gasps, which pleases Cartman ever so slightly.

'Ca-Ca-Cartman...' Kyle stops shaking, and calms down. Cartman chuckles, and moves up to Kyle without saying anything, and kisses him, Kyle parts him lips, and Cartman gives him a taste of his own medicine.

'Now now, Kyle...' I say smileing, 'You have to eat it~' I add.

Kyle gulps, and a sigh is let out.

'Damn it Cartman...!' Kyle snaps.

'What? I thought you should have a taste for yourself... you were so good, I just HAD to share it with you...' I say whiping off some cum from my mouth.

'I hate you...' Kyle says turning over on his side, I blink a few times, before laying next to him, and wraping my arms around him.

'I know you do... but I don't...' I say hugging him close, he turns around, his eyes widen.

'What did you say?' Kyle asks nervously.

'I said I don't...' I smile at him.

'What do you mean... by that...?' Kyle asks hestitantly.

I sigh in annyance, 'Damn it Kahl! do you really want me to say it out loud?! alright fine! what I meant by it was that I love you okay?!' I turn over pretending i'm mad, but i'm embarssed.

Kyle chuckles lightly, wrapping his arms around me, laying his head on my side, kissing my cheek lightly.

'I love you too fat ass...'

...

...

Well that took longer than I thought! I quite enjoyed the ending, it was fun to write, and was very exciting to picture... If you have any more suggestions for the next chpater, I will gladly accept, thank you for reading

-Ask1KyleBroflovski  
5/25/2014


	4. Happy Birthday

Chapter 4

Kyman-Happy Birthday

Cartman's P.O.V

I woke up to a loud noise coming from the kitchen, I look over my shoulder, to find Kyle sleeping peacefully, his hair covering his face as he clings on to my arm, squeezing it tighter, as I push his hair back.

'I never knew... how cute you are when your sleeping...' I say softly, as I plant a light kiss on his fore head, he shrugs, and smiles lightly.

I slowly sit up, looking at the clock grabbing my clothes.

'10:03...' I say softly, looking back at Kyle, continueing putting my shirt on, my door opens, I look up only to find my mother smileing at me.

'Poopsikins~' She says peeking her head through the door, with that bright smile she always has. 'Mommy made some breakfast why don't you come down st-' She stops mid sentance, and looks towards the sleeping Kyle behind me.

I start rubbing the back of my head, as to seem like to have some kind of explanation, she looks back at me, as I look back at her, she smiles, walking towards me, sitting next to me.

'Oh poopsikins...' She says making me lay my head on her shoulder, as she lightly rubs my head. 'Why didn't you tell me you liked Kyle, honey?' She asks pulling me away to look at me.

'No reason mother... besides... why would it matter?' I say rubbing the back of my head again, and look at Kyle still sleeping happily, I smile, and turn towards my mother, who is watching me, I sigh impatiently.

'What?' I ask harshly, giving her a small glare.

'Nothing pooksikins...' She says happily. 'I'm proud of you...' She says petting Kyle's hair, 'I'm glad you found someone who loves you, as much as you do them poopsikins...' She adds looking back at me happily once more.

'Wait... your-your not mad at me?' I ask with a confused expersion on my face.

'No poopsikins...' She has hugging me. 'Why would I be mad? and... I kinda knew something was up with you, ever since you met that boy...' She adds, planting a light kiss on my fore head.

'Now, come down stairs, I made your faviorite~' She says heading for the door. 'Oh, and don't forget to wake up Kyle, okay?' She adds closeing the door behind her.

I wonder, is she honestly proud of me? I mean, me, being with a guy and all... or is she shocked? I can never understand what she's thinking until she finally cracks, like she did when I wanted the Ipad, and kept tell her to fuck me. I sigh to myself, laying back on Kyle's legs.

I feel Kyle slightly move, his legs tense up as he turns facing away from the door. He sure is a heavy sleeper huh? Well... I kinda already knew that when I snuck into his room and gave him AIDs... haha, good times...

'ngh...' I turn over snapping my head towards Kyle who was moving his way around me, slowly sitting himself up on the bed. He rubs the back of his head, and looks at me, he blinks a few times.

'Ow... my head...agh... damn it Cartman...' He complains, leaning his head on my shoulder.

'So your finally awake huh jew?' I smirk looking back at him. He punches my arm lightly, smileing, kissing me on my cheek.

'Well...' I say getting up from the bed. 'My mom made some breakfast, get dress and meet me down stairs' I added, leaving the room, and closeing the door behind me.

I sigh as I head down stairs, turning the coner, I see my mom takeing off her aperon and setting it on the hook she always leaves it on, she turns to me and smiles.

'Oh hello poopsikins~' She cocks her head smileing, then looks up stairs.

'Is your little friend up yet?' She asks sweetly.

'Yeah mom, he's up...' I say taking a seat next to her.

'Oh? do you know when he's coming down?' She asks looking at me.

'No... not really... I told him to put his clothes on and meet me down here...' My mom looks like me in suprise, she proubaly didn't know about that part.

'Oh...' She says, her eyes widend, 'Is THAT what you boys been doing...' she adds looking at the stairs.

'Mom just stop please...' I say putting my head in my hands.

'Ah... Hi liane...' I pop my head from my hands, to find Kyle walking down stairs with one of my shirts I gave him on.

'Hi honey!' She says kindly, standing up and guideing him to the table, making him sit next to me.

'I made some breakfast, would you boys like some?' She asks pointedly to Kyle, I growl under my breath. My mom is always hitting on my friends, and trying to get into their pants... I'm not sure if she's doing that to Kyle or not, or is she just being nice? It's hard to tell.

'Uh... I'm diabetic...' Kyle says shifting his eyes away from her, towards me.

'Oh... thats okay sweety... a little bit wouldn't hurt...' She smiles sweetly with a worried experssion on her face.

'DAMN IT MOM HE'S DIABETIC!' I snapped, standing from my chair, hitting the table, gritting my teeth, I look at Kyle, his eyes widend.

I think I might've startled him... sigh, sitting back down, with my head in my hands. I feel Kyle puts his hand on my shoulder, holding me close, I turn my head facing him, he has a worried expression on his face... but something about that face disturbs me... like as if I was forgetting something very important... what was it?

My phone starts ringing, I take it out of my pockets it was...

'Kinney?' I ask questionably, tocheing the screen and answering the call.

'What is it Kinney?' I ask harshly

_'Hey do you know what day it is today?'_

'Yeah... it's Monday why?'

_'Other than it's Monday...'_

'Um...' I ask looking behind me at Kyle and my mother, they both shrug.

_'Dude you serious? oh my god...'_

'What?! just tell me Kinney! YOU FUCKING POOR BOY!' I snarl.

_'You'll have to figure it out, and it looks like everyone knows... but YOU...'_

'Know what? fucking tell me Kinney! or i'll-'

_'Yeah yeah, you'll kill me... it's not like I haven't died a bunch already... but none you guys seem to remember so! So it wouldn't matter if you killed me or not, all I have to say is... thats pretty sad how you don't know dude... it's even more sad how even 'I' know!'_ Kenny hangs up

'DAMN IT! whats so important that everyone knows but I don't!' I turn to look at Kyle, he cocks his head, looking at me questionably.

'Kyle... do you know what Kinney was talking about?' Kyle's eyes widen as if he realized something, then turns away from me.

'You have to figure it out yourself...' He says, then gets up from his chair, and head for the door. Before he opens it, I quickly rush over to him blocking him from opening the door.

'Get out of my way fat ass...' He exclaims, trying to cut pass me.

'No! not until you tell me!' I commanded, I scowl, hoping it'll startle him, but he didn't even flinch, instead, he walked up towards me and smiled, his lips brushed against my cheek, and he whispered in my ear.

'You'll have to gather information if you honestly want to know...' He says quitely, removing his lips away from my ear and planting then on mine, and passes by me, opening the door with a slight smile on his face, and he closes the door behind him.

I grit my teeth, and slam my fist against the wall. 'Damn it! whats so damn important even 'I' should fucking know!'

'Oh poopsikins...' My mom says before I cut her off.

'SHUT UP MOM! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!' I say stomping pass her, heading up the stairs.

I hear her before I open the door and slam it behind me. 'Oh no... my poopsikins is upset...'

'DAMN IT!' this is driving me nuts! I slam myself on my bed sighing. What could be so important that i'm forgetting.. what is it?! this is going to drive me nuts all day... unless... I find away to convince someone to tell me... but who would be so gullible to tell me... I shot up as fast as a jack rabbit being shot at.

'Butters!' I say dashing off my bed and ran out the door, running down the stairs garbbing my jacket from the couch and heading out, rushing to Butters' place.

...

...

Butters' P.O.V

'Lu Lu Lu...' Hmm... so it's today huh? I say to myself looking at my calender.

'BUTTERS!'

'AGH! o-oh hey Eric...' I say looking away from the calender.

'Butters! what day is it today?!' Cartman asks holding me by my shoulders.

'Ah... i-its Monday Eric... I stutter rubbing my nuckles together.

'Butters! you gotta tell me somthing!' Eric says shaking me.

'W-W-WHAT, what do you want Eric?!'

'Butters, what is so important that no one is telling me?!

Oh no... this isn't good... should I tell Eric? well I guess since no one is tell him... I better not... maybe?

'Oh-Oh i'm sorry Eric... I-I don't think it's my place to.. to ah...'

'Butters... this is REALLY important... I need you to tell me everything... or the world is in GREAT danger...'

'G-GREAT DANGER?!' I say terrified.

'Thats right Butters... so you need to tell me...'

'W-Well Eric I doubt that this type of thing wouldn't cause great danger...' I say rubbing my nuckles together.

'Damn it Butters!' Cartman shouts throwing me onto my bed.

'E-ERIC CALM DOWN!' I say moving myself against the wall away from Eric.

'BUTTERS YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I TAKE YOUR FIST AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!'

'N-NO!' Eric glares at me, makeing me sweat even more, I try to find a way out, but it looks theres only two possible ways, out of this, one, someone calls me, or two... I tell him...

'Eric...' I say with a frightend experssion on my face, 'Today... it's...'

'Butters... don't you tell him...' A look behind Eric at the door, Stan is standing in the door way.

'Oh man! am I glad to see you!' I say happily. I rush pass Eric over to Stan cowering behind him.

'DAMN IT YOU FUCKING HIPPIE! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SHOW UP?!' Eric Shouts.

'Because fat ass! it's not OUR place to say! and besides! if you want to know so badly... ask Kyle!' Stan shouts back, grabbing Eric's jacket.

'Don't you think I already have hippy...' Eric murmurs, Stan lets go of his jacket, and sighs, pintiching the bridge of his nose.

'God damn it... alright I'LL tell you then...' Stan say looking down at me.

'W-Why are you looking at me for?' Stan sighs again, turning his attention to Eric.

'It's Kyle's fucking Birthday Cartman...' Stan says pointing at the calender. 'All you had to FUCKING do was look!' He barks.

'Damn it... how could I have forgotten something so important?' Eric says pintiching the bridge of his nose. 'I have to make this up... see you guys later...' Eric leaves my room, and heads out the door.

'Thats what he wanted?' I ask looking up at Stan.

'Yup... he was to damn stupid to figure it out...' He says walking away.

'Oh... okay...' I say rubbing my nuckles.

...

...

Cartman's P.O.V

How could I be so fucking stupid!? How am I going to make this up to him now... but the real question is.. what does he really want anyway? what could it possibly be?! this should be someting 'I' should know! not fucking Stan, Or Kinney!, or that gay wad Butters!

I sigh, I guess i'll have to ask him huh? I guess this is what I get for being such a fucking dick head!

I look over my shoulder, it seems like I passes Kyle's house, I turn around, and knock on the door with out hesitation.

'Yes?' Sheila opens the door, I never liked this bitch, but this time, i have to be EXTERA nice to her... fucking great...

'Yes hello ... is Kahl home?' I ask as sweetly as possible.

'Oh yes! bubbies home... why? what do you need?' She asks cocking her head. Damn she pisses me off.

'I need to talk to him please.' I say pouting my lips.

'hmm... alright, but try anything and you'll regret it...'

I walk inside, damn how much I hate her if I could, I would sock her right in her fucking jew mouth!

'BUBBIE!' She cries out, 'YOU HAVE A FRIEND! SAY HELLO! oh he'll be down in a minute Eric... have a seat while you wait.'

Agh... fat bitch... I take a seat on the couch, takeing off my jacket and hanging it on the end of the couch.

I wait for ten to twenty minutes, until I finally hear the creeking of the steps, I snap my neck towards the direction, I notice Kyle is looking at me suprised, I smirk at him, he gives me and irratated look, and comes down stairs sitting down next to me.

'What you doing here fat ass?' Kyle says coldly, as he mother walks into the kitchen.

'I wanted... to ask you something...' I stutterd giving him a begging look. As Kyle's mom leaves the kitchen, and heads up stairs, Kyle watches her for a second waiting for the door to slam behind her, he then quickly hugs me nearly squeezing the life out of me.

'What are you doing here?!' He asks, still hugging me.

'Like I said, I wanted to ask you something...' I say holding his hand close to my chest, smileing lightly at him. Damn this is going to be hard for me to ask... phew...

'Ah... er... wh...mm...ah...' I sigh, this is impossible!

'Look Cartman... If your going to ask whats so important about this day... you'll'

'I already know Kyle! It's May 26, your brithday!' I say glareing at him. He blinks a few times. 'Kyle... what... do you want for your... brithday...' I ask looking away shyly.

Kyle moves his hand to my face, making me face him. 'Isn't it obvious?' Kyle asks smirking, leaning in closer to me.

His lips brush against my cheek, and he whispers silently. 'YOU...'

My eyes widen, as his lips leaves my skin, and kisses me gently, parting his lips, he drags my tounge onto his, glideing against one another, as he leads me on top of him, he starts to unbuttion my blue shirt, as I unzip his jacket, not caring who was watching, who was in the house, or who was watching through the window, which I had a feeling it may be Stan, but that didn't matter to me, all I knew was, Kyle wanted me... so... i'll give him exactly that.

...

...

Kyle's P.O.V

I never thought Cartman would take me seriously... but he's not doing it for him... he's doing it for me... his dark brown eyes I always looked into, seem to pull me into a trance.

My arms start to move on their own, they wrap around Cartman's hips, he looks at me, and smirks, that same smirk I hate most, but yet I have always adored most.

'Kyle... why didn't you tell me sooner' Cartman murmurs.

'How could I when I was denying it... after you were pretending you had torettets, and tried to kiss me... I knew how you felt, but I couldn't accept it...'

Cartman smirks and kisses me lightly, then roughly, as our tounges fight, we here my mother, open the door to her room, and close it behind her.

'Bubbie?' She asks, me and Cartman jolt up from each other and quickly put our clothes on, I zip up my jacket, as Cartman grabs his shirt and buttions it, as I try to fix his hair.

'Bubbie?' she repeats, I glare at Cartman, Cartman smirks and see's what i'm doing, and glares at me back.

'YOU FUCKING FAT ASS!' I yell at him, as my mother walks down the steps.

'YOU DAMN JEW!' Cartman remarks, as he grabs his jacket, and leaves the couch, leaving, and closing the door behind him.

'Bubbie? whats going on?!' She asks worriedly.

'Nothing mom, just another agrument...' I say heading back up stairs, shutting my door behind me.

If only it laster longer... maybe next time it will... and hopfully... something a little more than the usual...

...

...

I hope you all like that part, it was shorter yes, and I plan on doing something a little more different next time! so different, it'll make your heart burst! maybe... if you have any suggestions for chapter 5, I am willing to give it a read :)

-Ask1KyleBroflovski  
5/26/2014

(Happy B-day Kyle Broflovski...)


	5. Confessions and Eruptions

Chapter 5

Kyman-Confessions and Eruptions

Kyle's P.O.V

Today was the day I locked myself in my room, my parents were fighting again, I was lucky enough they haven't fought in a whole week, Ike was hiding in my room with me, we held each other, hoping they wouldn't come in and put us in the middle of things.

'Kyle...' Ike mubbles to me, looking at me desperatly.

'Yes Ike?' I whisper back to him, with a worried experssion on my face.

'Are they going to put us in the middle again?' He asks quietly, hugging me tighter.

I sigh petting his head. 'I hope not Ike... I honestly hope not... and if they do...' I say making Ike look at me. 'We'll run away some where... you and me... okay?' Ike nods in agreement, tears start to form in his eyes. I pull him back in my graps as I hear glass shattering under the stairs.

'Oh no... please Moses no... don't let them come up here... please...' I say hugging Ike tighter and tighter, as the steps get closer. My body starts to quiver, as tears start to form in my eyes.

'I'm scared Kyle...' Ike says looking up at me, tears streaming down his face.

'I am too Ike... I am too...' I reply.

I wish there was something I could do... I loom out the window, hoping Cartman was there looking at me, with his smug ass shit eating smirk... but, he wasn't... tears start to roll down my cheeks... I wish things could be better... Ike deserves better than this... we all do... even our stupid parents...

'Kyle?' Ike says looking up at me, I don't look at him, I just continueing looking out the window.

'Kyle?' Ike repeats, I look down at him, hugging him dearly close to me, like as if he was a percious treasure, and he was... to me anyway.

'Ike, Kyle...' I hear, as a loud banging hit upon the door.

'No...' I wishper, looking at Ike. 'Ike... I want you to get out of here...' I say stuttering.

'But Kyle...' Ike says looking at me, with a worried look.

'Don't worry Ike... I'll be fine...' No I wont... Ike knows that as well as I do, I wont be okay... she may try something again...

'Just go...' I leave my bed, and open my window, handing him my phone.' Here, go out through here, and take my phone... who knows, someone may text it...' I say pushing him out the window.

'IKE?! KYLE!?' My mother shouts behind the door, banging on it.

'GO!' I shove him futher out of the window, and he jumps down. The door swings open, and my mother's face is furrious red, her eyes darken as she see's me alone, she walks towards me hitting me across the face, causeing me to fall to my knees.

'WHERE YOUR BOTHER!' She commands, galreing at me.

'I DON'T KNOW!' I yell at her, trying to find my balance, she looks at me in disguts, and hits me again, making me back up to the wall.

'STOP LYING TO ME!' She shouts, slapping me across the face, and slamming me against the wall forcefully, chocking me.

'I-I DO-DON'T K-K-KNOW...!' I sputter, she grits her teeth, slamming back into the wall once more.

'I'll ask again!' She growls. 'WHERE IS YOUR BOTHER?!' She snarls, her face inches from mine.

'I-I DON'T... FUCKING K-K-KNOW!' I manged to shout, her eyes lock onto me, she bit her lip so hard, that it caused it to bleed, she throws me down to the floor, leaving the door, as I lift my head from the ground, watching her walk down stairs, my vision blurrs, I cough, as I look at my hand, I can make out the color of red, sparwled out over my hand...

'Is this... b-blood?' I say, before blacking out, as I think of my last plead.

_Please let Ike be safe... please moses... please..._

...

...

Ike's P.O.V

I have to find help, I can't let my brother take the heat for the both of us... who knows what she'll do! As I think about this, tears start to flow down my face, I clinch the phone my brother gave me in my hands, hugging it close to my chest, as tears drop from my chin, to the ground.

'Ike?' I hear comming from behind me, I snap my head, looking at the direction I heard it from, my eyes widen, when I see a big red clotheing in my face, I look up, and I see a worried face.

'Cartman?' I sniffle, looking at his face.

'Yeah? dude... whats wrong? why are you crying?' He asks cocking his head, I don't say anything, he looking at the phone in my hand, his eyes widen.

'That phone... isn't that...' He asks pointing at it, I nod in reponce, his eyes darken, and grabbes me by my shoulders.

'Ike!' He commands, 'You HAVE to tell me whats going on!' He adds, shaking me slightly, I turn my head away, forceing myself to look at him.

'Is Kahl in trouble? whats going on?!' He asks sounding worried, I look at him in the eyes.

'Save my brother... please!' I beg grabbing his jacet, pulling myself into his neck, as my whimpers turn into sobs.

'Kahl...' He says under his breath, as he puts me down, grabbing the phone from my hands, and turns around facing away form me.

'Where are you going?!' I ask shakily. He turns around, his eyes red as the blood in my body, his face as white as snow.

'I'm going to show that jew mother of yours who has control over her jew son!' He growls, facing away from me again, stomping down the side walk.

I smile lightly, as tears fall once more, I say under my breath, 'Thank you...'

I know... he'll protect me brother... he always have...

...

...

Cartman's P.O.V

I'll make sure he's safe.. if she even once lay a hand on him... I'll... I'll! I clinch my fist which hold Kyle's phone, I look at his phone for a second, and I smile to myself, as to what I see on his screen saver, It's me and him, smileing, but, now I think of it, weren't we also fighting that same day?

I find myself running, shoving the phone in my jacket pocket it I feel small drops of water fall from my face.

'What is this?' I ask myself, moving my hand to my cheek, and look back down at it.

'Tears? or sweat? oh... I get it now...' I say whiping them away continueing running, with a smile on my face, trying my very best to get to Kyle before it's too late.

I'm out of breath, as I reach his house, before I open the door, I hear screaming and glass smashing in the living room, My eyes widen, and then slant, focusing on the door knob, I push the door, open, seeing Kyle's parents fighting, I rush up stairs, to find Kyle's door cracked open with a large crack going up and down the door, and shatter pieces of glass at the door.

'Kahl?' I slowly open the door, I pause at the door, to what I see, glass forms all around Kyle, he looks beaten up, and his neck is red as his blood that drips from his hand, I rush over to him, holding him in my arms, my eyes in disbelife.

...

...

Kyle's P.O.V

I feel a unknown warmth, wrapped around me, as I float in the darkness, I feel like my mother really has done it... she really killed me... heh... I should've known I couldn't hold out...

'Kahl...' I hear a voice echo through the empty darkness, I open my eyes lightly, finding a blinding light, when I finally come to, I see a tearful face, beaten red, dark brown eyes that seem so familiar, my hand reaches out to the tearful sight, It's real... I know this softness all to well...

'Cartman...' I managed to sputter, placing my hand on his cheek, my vision still blured, I can hardly see his face that well... I feel my body sake, as he lifts his head from the tearful sate he was in, grabbing my hand, holding it to his face.

'Oh my god... Kyle...' He mutters softly, pulling me close to him, seeing his face more clearly.

'Kyle... what did she do to you?' He asks, as a tear drop falls from his face, onto mine falling from my chin. I smile lightly.

'It's okay Cartman...' Tears start to form in my eyes once again... please god don't let me cry in front of Cartman...

'What do you mean 'It's okay'? She fucking beaten the shit out of you Kahl...!' He managed to sputter, holding back the tears, I feel him shaking.

'Where... Where are my parents?' I ask stuttering, looking around the room.

'They're fighting down stairs...' Cartman says looking at the door, my eyes widen.

'Get me out... get me out of here... please... please Cartman...' I ask pleading dersperately forceing myself to hug him, my body still shakend.

'K-Kyle...' He says, shocked, then lightly hugging me back, 'Alright... I'll get you out of here...' He adds picking me up, trying to stand.

'You ready?' He asks looking at me worriedly, slowly getting my vision back, I nod, he smiles weakly, walking down the stairs.

'Bubbie?!' My mother says looking at me in complete shock. 'What are you doing with my son?!' She barks at Cartman. He ingnores her, and continues down the steps.

'ANSWER ME!' She says glare at him clenching her fists, walking towards us, as Cartman stops at the door.

'WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY SON?!' She repeats, as she's about to grab Cartman's jacket sleve, he turns towards her, with anger in his eyes, her eyes widen, and backs away slightly.

'I'm taking care of him! unlike YOU, who failed to do so!' He snaps at her, she grits her teeth.

'What are you talking about?! I'M DOING THE BEST FOR MY CHILDREN!' She barks at him.

'YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM!' He snaps back at her, she flinches.

'W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I NEVER LAID A HAND ON HIM! She barks, as she pulls Cartman's sleve making him turn around fully, only to see me half dead.

'No... I-I didn't do this!' She says in denial.

'Yes you did Mrs. Broflovski!' Cartman yells.

'NO I DIDN'T! DO BLAME ME FOR SOMETHING YOU DID!' She snaps back.

'Mom...' I say stuttering, 'He's telling the truth... you DID do this to me...' She backs away in disbelife, shaking her head in denial. Cartman turns away, and walks out the door, as I feel my eyes slowly close...

...

...

Cartman's P.O.V

I can't believe she'll go this crazy... she was even in denial that she did this... whats wrong with her? well... at least I know where Kyle got his temper from... I look down at him, but I can't help but cry, as I look at him, it hurts me to see him like this... I have to get him to my house quickly... knowing his mother, she'll come after us, she wont give up, neither will I... I guess thats what we have in common, we just wont give up...

As I walk up the small hill, I notice Ike sitting on the curb with his head in his hands, looking down at the ground, as I call his name, his head perks up, rushing towards me hugging me, he removes himself from me, and looks at Kyle, his eyes widen, and he turns away, and cries, he proubly thinks he's dead, which would make sense anyway judgeing by his current state.

'Ike... he's not dead...' I say as clamly as I could manage, his head snaps up smileing lightly, helping me carry Kyle back to my place.

Ike opens the door, as I walk through walking up stairs, as Ike closes it behind us, following behind me.

'Ike...' I say nicely. 'Can you open my door?' I add, pointing at my bed room door, he hesitates for a second, then opens the door for me, I walk through, and lay Kyle on the bed trying not to wake him.

I look towards Ike, as we walks through the door way. 'Ike...' I say calmly. 'could you keep watch while I treat Kyle?' I ask him pollietly, he looks at me like i'm crazy.

'I don't want to be interputed when i'm treating, your mom would be coming to take him back, and we don't want that, so I need you to be my look out... and If she's at the door, come to this room quickly and tell me, so I can create some diversion... okay?' Ike think for a moment, and the exits out the door with out saying anything.

'Kyle... I have a lot to work with here... I hope you know how lucky you are to have my affection...' I say getting up from the bed, and heading to the bath room, grabbing some suplies.

'Alright Kyle...' I say walking back in the room, sitting at the edge of the bed, I grab a rag in my left hand and dip in the a bucket of water rinching it, lightly tapping it on Kyle's face.

'I really hate how this had to happen... if only there was something more I could do... but what?'

'CARTMAN!' Ike brages through the door, nearly scareing me to death.

'GAH! GOD DAMN IT IKE! what is it? this better be important...' I say harshly, he looks at my frightend.

Oh no... that must mean...

'She's here...' Ike says looking away from me, I throw him the rag and dash pass by him, pratically throwing myself down the stairs, I peeked through the window, to find the fat bitch I hated most knocking down my door... well... she was just banging on it.

'OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU HAVE HIM IN THERE!' She shouts behind the door, I go down in the basement climbing through the small window, I made a sound, causeing her to follow.

...

...

Kyle's P.O.V

'Ike...' I quitely whisper, I feel a small warm, and kinda wet hand placed on my fore head, I open my eyes to see whos hand it was, and to my suprise, it was Ike.

'I-IKE?!' I exclaimed, jolting up from the bed.

'Calm down Kyle...' Ike said with a worried expression.

'What? Ike... are we-' I say looking around the room.

'At Cartman's? yeah... how'd you know?' He asked cocking his head.

'I've been in his house before... c'mon Ike... you have too...' I say glareing at him.

'Yeah your right...' He says blankly.

'Wheres Cartman?' I ask looking confused as always.

'Oh, he's causeing a diversion...' He says looking at the window. I look over at the window, and hear a loud noise, I look out the window, to find Cartman banging some things with a stick, and making voices to sound like me. He was really good at it when we were kids, so it wouldn't suprise me if he still was even now.

'What the hell is he doing?' I ask looking unamused.

'Oh, he's trying to trick our mother that your trying to escape from the house to get away from her...' He says bluntly, my eyes widen as I turn to him.

Thats right, our mom nearly killed me, i'm suprised I was about to talk when I was half dead!

...

...

Cartman's P.O.V

This bitch never gives up does she? damn... I better drop her off at some stupid kids' house or something that way she'll stay away from us... maybe that'll buy us some time...

I see a big blue house around the coner, I throw my recorder at the bushes next to the house, I play the voice to make it sound like Kyle and Ike talking to each other, she heads towards it like a drunken lizard on crack.

'Kyle? Ike?' She says walking over to the house, before she comes close to it, I changed the sound to make it sound like a door closeing, and she starts knocking on the door.

'Heh heh! Another victory! but she'll be back...' I head back to the house, and enter through the front door, closeing it behind me quietly.

...

...

Kyle's P.O.V

Cartman is coming inside, I hear him walking up stairs, and opening the door, as he walks in, his jaw drops, I thought it would fall off, he stands they until I finally smile at him, he rushes towards me pratcically jumps on me hugging me to death.

'Kahl! Oh my god... she beaten the shit out of you! and not only that! YOU WERE HALF DEAD!' She says tears forming in his eyes.

'I'm fine Cartman... see?' I say happily smileing, hugging him back.

'Jesus Kahl... don't do something that stupid... EVER again...' He says hugging me tighter, nearly breaking my ribs.

'A-Alright Cartman... but... and you please loosen your grip... your kinda... crushing... me...!' He quickly lets go, and I start rubbing my ribs.

'S-Sorry...' He says looking down at his hands. I grab his hands holding them up to my face, as I wrap my arms around him, and kiss him like as if I will never see him again, then realse myself, smileing happily at him.

'I'm fine... if she did any more I would've been done for...' I say with a smirk, I look over at Ike, he has a smirk on his face like as if he knew what was going on with us all along.

'I knew it...' Ike says folding his arms, then smileing at me hugging me and Cartman.

'Alright Ike...' Cartman says pushing him off, 'I'm not the hugging someone you don't care for as much as this guy over here, kinda guy...'

Woah... he said that kinda fast, that must've taken the air out of him...

We ended up staying the night with Cartman, Ike slept in the guest room, while I slept in Cartman's room, knowing him... he's not going to go to bed without a treat...

'Kahl...?' Cartman asks turning over facing me. I knew it...

'What?' I ask looking at him.

'Good your still up...' He says pulling me closer to his chest. Kissing me lightly on the lips, then hugging me closer. I end up falling asleeping in his arms, this been an exciting day to say the least... and I DON'T plan on going back home anytime soon... I may end up staying here...

...

...

I hope you liked that chapter, it was kinda fast pasted, but the next chapter, things will move a little more slowly... that way it would make more sense... I'm still looking forward to any suggestions you guys may have.

-Ask1KyleBroflovski  
5/27/2014


End file.
